Embodiments of the present invention pertain to manufacturing of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
With rapid progress of technology, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in people's life, for example, applied to television sets, computers, mobile phones and various modern office appliances and the like.
Manufacturing of a liquid crystal display generally involves identification, reading and alignment of alignment marks (referred to as “mark” hereinafter) and so on. Also in microelectronics/semiconductor manufacturing processes, identification, reading and alignment of marks are particularly important for the precision of the processes.
In general, when a panel is formed, marks are disposed on a gate layer. When a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured, an array pattern is formed on a glass substrate, and the array pattern is usually performed with the micron level identification.
In order to ensure the formation of micron-sized and even smaller patterns in these manufacturing processes, it is necessary for marks to be identified, read and aligned accurately.
In general, these processes are completed by two separate identifications steps for rough alignment and fine alignment, respectively, which increases the time required for performing the manufacturing processes.